De la neige en bouteille
by Eleawin
Summary: Après le bal de Noël, Cédric, Viktor et Roger se réunissent pour une petite fin de soirée sous la neige. Humour, Amitié, Gen


Titre : De la neige en bouteille  
Auteur : Eleawin  
Résumé : Tome 4 – après le bal de Noël, Cédric, Viktor et Roger se rencontrent pour une petite fin de soirée sous la neige.  
Genre : humour, amitié, romance  
Rating : PG-13 pour beuverie  
Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient  
Note : écrite pour Ezilda pour l'échange d'Halloween de Dieux du Stade

* * *

**DE LA NEIGE EN BOUTEILLE**

Quand Cédric fit lentement son chemin vers le terrain de Quidditch, il avait un sourire qui refusait de quitter ses lèvres. Il avait l'impression d'entendre des chants et des chœurs joyeux, alors qu'il était seul sur un sentier dans le noir. Il avait l'impression que les étoiles brillaient fort dans le ciel, alors que les seules étoiles qu'il y avait étaient celles des sapins du grand hall, brillantes et lumineuses. Cédric était heureux, et il voulait que le monde le soit avec lui.

Quand il tomba sur Viktor Krum au milieu du terrain, il comprit qu'il y aurait du boulot. Il avait beau être près de trois heures du matin, le bulgare était lui aussi venu faire un tour de balai. Et non pas pour ventiler son bonheur, à en croire sa mine renfrognée. Il fit un signe à Cédric quand il le vit approcher et se re-concentra sur la balle dorée qu'il venait de laisser échapper. Au vu de ses ailes abîmées, Krum n'avait pas dû passer une agréable soirée, se dit Cédric.

« – Pas fatigué ? demanda-t-il pour la forme, inspectant son balai avant de l'enfourcher.

– Non, » grommela Krum.

Il passa vivement devant Cédric pour attraper son vif d'or. « Davies arrrrive avec le whisky. »

… Davies ? Cédric se retourna juste à temps pour voir le capitaine Serdaigle approcher, des bouteilles plein les bras. Roger eut un rictus amusé.

« – J'ai bien fait d'en avoir ramené autant… Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Diggory, Cho t'a largué aussi ?

– ... pas exactement, non. »

Krum avait atterrit et s'étais assis à même le sol, sur la pelouse humide – et glacée – du stade. Un peu moins masochiste, Roger sortit sa baguette pour grossir un caillou, lui rajoutant un coussin par-dessus pendant qu'il y était avant d'y poser son postérieur. Il distribua le whisky-pur-feu. Cédric se retrouva avec une bouteille chaude dans les mains alors qu'il n'avait rien demandé. Diantre.

« – Les filles sont des êtres vils, déclara pompeusement Roger, les yeux à moitié clos. Elles veulent notre sang, nos os, elles nous suceraient jusqu'à la moelle si on leur en laissait l'occasion. Ce sont des monstres, conclut-il. Des monstres.

– Pas un monstrrre, » corrigea Krum. « Une Vélane »

Il semblait être plus bavard après un demi litre d'alcool dans le sang. Fasciné, Cédric posa son balai et se transfigura un siège, lui aussi. Krum lui lança un regard désolé.

« – Tu n'es pas drrrôle, Diggorrry, dit-il. Tu ne bois pas.

– C'est-à-dire que –

– Fais pas ta fillette, Diggory, lâcha Davies. On est entre mecs. Pas de fausse timidité. »

Le Serdaigle se leva et fit les cent pas. Poussant un soupir, Cédric ouvrit sa bouteille et sirota son contenu. C'était chaud, chaud comme la bouche de Cho contre la sienne, se dit-il rêveusement, insensible au froid ambiant d'une nuit de décembre. Il se demandait comment réagir quand il la verrait demain. Est-ce qu'ils étaient officiellement petits amis ? Sûrement oui. On n'embrassait pas de simples amis sur les lèvres, après tout. On ne leur souriait pas comme elle lui souriait, on ne glissait pas sa main dans la leur comme elle le faisait, on ne penchait pas la tête de côté pour faire ce ô combien joli, timide sourire, et surtout, surtout, on ne les regardait pas comme si on était amoureux.

Roger eut une grimace dégoûtée.

« – Diggory, je retire ce que j'ai dit. Contiens toi s'il te plaît, je ne survivrais pas à ce genre d'expression dégoulinante. Qu'est ce que c'est niais ! Beurk…

– Tu es jaloux, c'est tout, » rétorqua Cédric, un poil vexé.

Davies eut un reniflement hautain et s'enroula plus chaudement dans sa cape. Il commençait à neiger un peu, et pas de la fausse neige comme il y avait dans la salle de fête. Celle-ci était froide, glacée, engourdissante et cela soulageait son ego meurtri – juste un peu. Il savait qu'il avait plus bu qu'il n'était raisonnable, mais ça aussi ça le soulageait. Au moins, il parvenait à oublier l'épisode_affligeant_ qu'il avait vécu un peu plus tôt. Jamais, plus jamais il ne croiserait Fleur Delacour de sa vie, décida-t-il. Même s'il devait emprunter des corridors obscurs de Poudlard tous les jours. Merlin, il était pathétique.

« – Bon, Krum ! s'exclama-t-il. Raconte nous ta soirée – je suis sûr que ça va me faire du bien. »

Krum avait vidé sa deuxième bouteille et ouvrait une troisième. Cédric était plus qu'impressionné par sa descente. Davies aussi, si on en jugeait par son sifflement admiratif. Il n'en était qu'à sa deuxième et voyait déjà double.

« – Ce petit rrrrat, marmonna Krum. Toujourrrrs lui. Elle pense toujourrrs à lui.

– Ah ! s'exclama Roger. Un triangle amoureux ! »

Cédric lui lança un regard noir pour lui enjoindre de se taire. Krum continua sur sa lancée.

« – Her-mio-nee, ce Weasley ne la mérrrrite pas, dit le bulgare. » Il avait l'air profondément affligé. « Je ne serrrrais pas là, il ne la regarrderrrait même pas.

– Il est jeune, dit Roger, » et ça devait être la seule réflexion intelligente qu'il fit de la soirée. « En mûrissant, il apprendra à mieux traiter les filles.

– Comme toi, c'est ça ? » ne put s'empêcher de lancer Cédric, sarcastique.

Roger lui lança un regard plein de douleur contenue. « Ne remue pas le couteau dans la plaie Diggory. Toutes les filles que j'aurais soi-disant 'maltraité', Delacour vient de me le faire payer au centuple. Avec genre, 200 d'intérêt. Uuh… File moi ta bouteille si t'en veux pas, Poufsouffle.

– Tiens, Serdaigle. »

Cédric lui tendit son whisky.

« – Et étouffe toi avec, ajouta-t-il gracieusement.

– Ah toi ! »

Roger fit mine de s'énerver tout seul.

« – Non seulement tu me piques mon attrapeuse ! Mais en plus, la maudite Vélane n'a pas arrêté de te lorgner et de parler du champion Poufsouffle pendant toute la soirée ! Dis moi, t'as pas envie de disparaître et me foutre la paix ?

– Et manquer le plaisir de te voir dans tous tes états ? Jamais de la vie, dit Cédric. Et au fait, tu ferais mieux de rajouter dans ta liste, ouvrez les guillemets : 'et en plus, il va me battre au prochain match de Quidditch Poufsouffle/Serdaigle !'

– Dans tes rêves, Diggory !

– Vous êtes brrrruyants, » dit Krum.

Le capitaine Serdaigle cessa de gesticuler un instant.

« – Tout le fun dans se saouler la gueule est de pouvoir s'agiter inutilement sur des sujets bêtes et stupides, murmura-t-il. Pas vrai Poufsouffle ?

– Pour une fois, je suis d'accord, dit Cédric.

– J'ai frrroid, » marmonna Viktor.

Effectivement, le bulgare commençait à ressemblait à un bonhomme de neige trapu, posé sur la pelouse du stade. Il neigeait de plus en plus fort, mais il n'y avait pas de vent. C'était agréable. Dans un grand moment de compassion, Roger tendit au champion de Durmstrang la bouteille à demi entamée de Cédric.

« – Allez, fais toi plaisir. Ca va te réchauffer.

– T'en as pas rrramené assez, l'accusa Viktor.

– Oh ça va, c'était pas facile de les piquer dans la réserve de Flitwick !

– Il y a de la bonne vodka dans la soute du bateau Durmstrang, » dit Krum, étrangement satisfait.

Parce que Davies avait l'air de contempler l'idée d'aller faire une razzia dans les cales bulgares, Cédric se sentit obligé de lui donner un coup de pied. Les relations inter-maison n'allaient pas s'arranger, se dit-il, sans fléchir sous le regard noir du Serdaigle. En même temps à près de quatre heure du matin, les maisons, les écoles n'existaient plus. Ils n'étaient que trois idiots sous la neige, deux à moitié saouls et un au sourire stupide aux lèvres, trop excité de sa soirée pour aller dormir.

« – Tu penses encore à Chang, » lâcha Roger, sans intonation particulière dans la voix.

Cédric ne voulait même pas savoir comment il avait fait pour le deviner. Est-ce qu'on pouvait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert ? Franchement... Davies se contempla les ongles – bleuis de froid, mais ce n'était qu'un détail.

« – En tant que capitaine de la meilleure équipe de Poudlard, je suis en train de me demander sérieusement si je ne devrais pas poser mon veto à une telle relation… Le capitaine de l'équipe adverse qui fricote avec mon attrapeuse… Louche tout ça, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Cédric ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« – J'aimerais bien te voir essayer de poser ton veto quelque part avec Cho… »

L'expression douloureuse de Davies ne fit que doubler son hilarité. C'était une belle nuit, une magnifique fin d'année. Il était là en train de boire avec des gens, même pas des amis, à peine des connaissances – des adversaires pour sûr --, mais Cédric était heureux.

« – Il n'y a plus rrrien à boirrrre, » dit Krum, expression de circonstance à l'appui.

Il tenait encore dans sa main la bouteille – vide – de Cédric. La neige recouvrait ses épaules et son large dos, mais cela ne le gênait apparemment pas. Ses joues étaient un peu rougies, malgré son teint mat, remarqua Cédric. Il était peut-être temps de dissoudre cette belle communauté.

« – Je vais me coucher, annonça-t-il. Quoi, ajouta-t-il devant le reniflement moqueur de Davies, il n'y a pas de mal à vouloir être debout demain matin.

– Nuit blanche pour moi, dit Roger. Si je dors, je ferai trop de cauchemars. »

Et pour ponctuer sa phrase, il étouffa un bâillement. Krum et Cédric s'échangèrent un regard entendu.

« – J'ai la clé de la soute à vodka, dit Viktor. Sûrrr de pas vouloirrrr venirrr Diggorrry ?

– Krum, je dois dire qu'honnêtement, ta descente me fait flipper. Vous faites ça souvent à Durmstrang ? »

Et le bulgare ricana, avec une expression voulant dire 'ah ces anglais, quelles chochottes !' ou quelque chose d'approchant. Davies n'était pas content.

« – Allez Diggory, une dernière ! »

Il se pencha sur le Poufsouffle et lui souffla à l'oreille : « Le but du jeu est de le faire rouler sous la table et lui soutirer les plans de Durmstrang pour le tournoi. Machiavélique, hein ?

– Machiavélique, effectivement. »

Cédric semblait étrangement blasé, se dit Davies. Stupide Poufsouffle. S'il n'avait pas décidé de boycotter le tournoi pour l'amour de Quidditch – on n'avait pas idée de supprimer la coupe inter-maison, non mais oh --, il aurait posé sa candidature, et nul doute qu'il aurait été choisi pour représenter Poudlard. Et la Coupe n'aurait pas été forcée de cracher le nom de Potter en plus pour compenser Diggory. Non mais oh ! – Par Merlin, il était franchement saoul, il commençait à penser comme Marcus Flint. Flippant.

« – T'es vraiment un bon gars, dit-il à Cédric, histoire de se rattraper sur ses mauvaises pensées. Je t'aime beaucoup, vraiment.

– Bien sûr.

– Sauf quand tu te tapes mon attrapeuse. Elle est dans mon équipe, bon sang !

– Ok, il est temps de se coucher Davies. Avant que je ne te demande comment s'est passée ta soirée avec Fleur… »

Roger tiqua. Il n'y avait pas à dire, il était vraiment un incompris. Le vent s'était levé à présent. Et il faisait froid. Humide. Froid, surtout. Les trois garçons se levèrent de leurs sièges improvisés et se regardèrent, en formation de triangle au centre du terrain de Quidditch. Au vu de leurs expressions, tous les trois savaient qu'ils avaient l'air assez stupides.

« – J'ai apprrrécié cette fin de soirrrée, » dit Krum.

Lui au moins était courtois. Presque un défi pour les deux élèves de Poudlard qui ne voulaient pas perdre la face.

« – C'était sympa, » marmonna Roger.

Il toussa. « Oui, c'était sympa, répéta-t-il, avec plus de conviction. On devrait se refaire ça un jour. »

« – A la fin du tournoi, » dit Cédric. Il eut un petit rire : « Pour fêter ma victoire. »

Krum avait l'air amusé, lui aussi. Et tout à fait sobre. La descente de ces bulgares était impressionnante, se dit une nouvelle fois le Poufsouffle. A côté, Davies semblait avoir les yeux un peu embués, les joues un peu trop rouges. L'équilibre faussé aussi, si on jugeait la façon dont il s'appuyait sur son balai.

« – Fêter ma victoirrrre, dit Krum. Je vous inviterrrai à goûter à la vodka de Durrrmstrrrang. C'est forrrt, plus que ce que vous, anglais, buvez.

– J'ai hâte, » dit Roger.

Il commençait à avoir le tournis. Il espérait sincèrement que Diggory ne serait pas contre un nouveau voyage vers la tour Serdaigle. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de retrouver son chemin, là. Dans sa barbe, silencieusement, il lança une énième malédiction à Fleur. S'il en croisait une autre comme ça, il était sûr de virer gay. Non mais.

« – Et bien, sur ce… »

Cédric leur offrit un sourire et tendit la main à Krum. Ils firent calmement leurs adieux sous la neige et la pluie, à présent. Mais bien qu'il fasse froid – il devait faire froid --, ils ne le sentaient pas. Remerciez l'alcool, se dit Roger. Quand Krum fut parti, il se tourna vers Cédric.

« – Accompagne moi à la tour Serdaigle, réclama-t-il. Je ne marche plus droit.

– Demande ton chemin à Peeves, murmura l'autre capitaine, visiblement amusé.

– Je te ferai rentrer et te montrerai la chambre de Cho, dit Roger. Ou sinon, je lui dirai que tu fricotes avec Krum dans son dos.»

Cédric ricana. « Je te ramène, mais raconte moi ce qu'il s'est passé avec Fleur, d'abord. »

Roger le dévisagea. Encore et encore. Et se drapa dans sa dignité outragée.

« – Finalement laisse moi, je vais rejoindre Krum dans sa soute, » grommela-t-il.

Il grimaça quand Diggory éclata de rire sous son nez. Idiot de Poufsouffle, se dit-il, mais quelque part, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il n'avait pas forcément perdu sa soirée, après tout.

_26/10/07_


End file.
